One thing I didnt expect
by AllieGham
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella becomes cold and then she is changed. Will they be able to reconcile after three years apart or have both of them moved on? Will be done in all different POV s.
1. A day of Reflection

Chapter 1

BPOV

As I begin to think back to the good ol` days, I realize that I'm not really missing out on much. It's not that I hate my new life, its more like I am at a loss as to how to carry on. The way I look at it I could do two things: find the one person who would make this experience a lot better or I could live on my own and find my own coven. I personally am leaning towards the latter option just because I'm a coward. At times like this my EX-love would tell me that I don't see myself correctly but now I know that everything he said was just like a script for him. Making me think he loved me then ripping my heart out. In a round-about way what happened to me to make me this way could be blamed on him and his acting.

I remember the last three years of existence perfectly. Moving in with Charlie. My first day at Forks High. The first time I saw _Edward_ (even just thinking his name makes me tremble). It took awhile but me and _him_ eventually became an item. Everything about him was perfect. His hair. His eyes. His build.....EVERYTHING! He never agreed with me that he was perfect. He thought of himself as a monster. We knew everything about each other. I knew stuff about him that only few knew. Like how when he was hungry his eyes turned a smoldering onyx and when he was full they were back to their original caramel color. Like how when he is mad or agitated he pinches the bridge of his nose with enough pressure to turn rocks to dust. I also know that he is a Vampire....I also remember other life-altering events such as the baseball game where I met Victoria, James, and Laurent. The Ballet studio where Edward fought for me. And then a few months later when he left me for good.

Eventually all of that lead to where I am today. I am the one thing _he_ never wanted me to be. One of his kind. That is why I don't want to go and find the Cullens. Although they were my second family they left me and that hurt. People say that the transformation from human to Vampire is the most painful experience ever. Well to me it was nothing compared to the pain of the person you loved, your life, leaving you saying that he didn't love you anymore.

I remember the day that I was changed. I went to work like every other Saturday, except this time I felt as if I was being watched but I never gave it a second thought. Even if I would have worried about it the outcome would still be the same for I was no match for Victoria and Laurent. I assume they watched me go through my day at work at the publishing company I was working at. Then I guess they followed me home where they found me in my room going over stuff that interns go over. I sat there staring at my Mac Book when next thing I know I'm slammed against the wall and feel pain in both my wrists and neck. Then 3 days later I awake in my room but everything seemed more focused and brighter and when I saw my reflection I knew exactly what had happened. I had been bit by not one but two vampires.

If what had happened to me would have happened to anyone else they surely would have freaked out; but to me it was a blessing, what I have always wanted. Edward would have never changed me. It was the one thing I wanted that he never gave to me. The only thing that bothered me after the change was what would happen to Charlie and Renee? They had both been there to help me through the break up with Edward and we had all grown closer, kinda like a actual family. They will surely be heartbroken to learn that their only daughter is "dead".

Back to the present, I'm sitting in a restaurant looking at the people walk by. Soon after my change I learned that as long as I fed immediately before, I could be around humans. It is hard but it is how I plan on learning my self control. For some reason I think this would be easier to do if I had one person I could confide in. As I sit there wallowing in my own self pity I start to hear the conversations of the men around me. They are all whispering things back and forth about me that their mothers would highly disapprove of. After about 20 more minutes I decide that it is time to go. I get up from my table and gracefully walk to the exit. As soon as I step out side a man around the age of 24 approaches me and said "Hey there. I see your here alone does that mean that I can have you for myself?" The man was around 189 and had ugly brown patches of hair EVERYWHERE that was visible. I better scram and fast. "Actually I was just here with my boyfriend he had to leave early for a business meeting.", was what I said to the pedophile looking man. He simply replied, "Kay." and then walked away, As I turned to leave I caught a scent that was all too familiar and brought back memories that all but burned during my Senior year.


	2. Once Family Always Family

**Well here I am going to try to give you insight from Edwards Perspective and what he is going through. I really want ya`ll to leave my comments or PM me about this chapter because I would like to know if ya`ll like Edwards POV and if I am any good at getting into his character. Thanks!**

EPOV

Stupid stupid stupid......

How dumb can I be! Seriously that was the dumbest decision ever! What invoked me to leave the one that I love?? I know. Stupidity.

I'm sitting in my room in our house in Yukatat AK, we moved here approximately 2 years ago. Although I don't really remember said move. I just haven't been myself lately. I am completely blocking my family's thoughts because they all are sad and depressing. I know they love Bella as much as I do, but they don't have to be so expressive about my decision. Instead after that awful,terrible day that I lied to Bella and left here they have all given me the cold shoulder.

Deep down I know I made the right decision to leave Bella, it was for her own good. But about 2 Saturdays ago I got this unexplainable feeling that something bad was happening. I had half a mind to ask Alice about it but I knew she wouldn't pay me any attention. I worried about it all day! I felt as if part of my life disappeared.

Now I know that it was just me being paranoid and worrying about nothing. When I reflect on how I've acted the immediate years after I left Bella I feel dumb and pointless. I tried to track Victoria but that went close to no where. I wonder how Bel.... "NO!" I yell at myself, "you will not think about her!!" I am starting to realize that leaving her was beyond ridiculous!

Maybe if I just saw that she was happy then I would be satisfied. It might make feel better to know that I was right in my decision. I guess before I leave I should make amends with my family. "Hey everyone come here!!" Of coarse Emmett was the first to run down and tackle me to the ground screaming, "Hes Alive!!" over and over again. The he was shortly followed by the rest of my family. I unblocked their thoughts from my head and was suddenly attacked with questions.

_What does he want?? _was what Alice was currently thinking.

_Is he going to ruin our lives__** again??**_another thought courtesy of Alice.

" OkayeveryoneI'mheretoreconcilewiththeonesthatIloveandwasstupidforignoring." There I said it, nice and fast like a band aid. Only who was I to expect for my family to even accept that. But of coarse being loving and caring like they are they all hugged me with open arms.

Now time for Bella.


	3. The Unthinkable

BPOV

Chapter 3

That smell. It is so familiar. I know exactly who it is if only I could find it again I could trace it to the person who ruined everything for me. Who owes me way more then a apology and I'm going to him to get not just that but an explanation too! How dare he come to see me now after all these years. Does he seriously think I of all people will take him back. Of coarse old weak human Bella would. She was head over heels for him. But tough vampire Bella now knows what his charade was. It was just a game to him. When I get a hold of him he better be scared! He actually doesn't even deserve my presence, maybe I should just ignore him! He left ME! It was his choice. Why would he be back after so long? Maybe he'll hear that I have died and will leave here and not worry about me. That would definitely be best.

So I continue going back to home and ignoring that he is even here. He does not deserve for me to chase him down. "but oh how refreshing it would be to...." "NO Bella NOT AGAIN!!" I cannot allow my self to want him to hold me and talk to me. I am mad at him. Even if he did find me he would be enraged that I was a "monster" and would just leave me again. I decided to go to the store and pick up a few things but as soon as I enter Big&Save I am again engulfed by that all too familiar sent and instead of doing the smartest thing and turning around and leave; I go into the store and continue on my shopping trip. I was walking up and down the isles waisting time, not wanting to go home when I saw this new shade of nail polish that looked amazing. I totally used to hate girly stuff but after Alice left I continued to wear some of it because it reminded me of her. So I pick up the polish and head towards the shampoo isle. I decided now that I would use my Victoria/Laurent given power and see if there was anyway I could run into _him_ in this particular isle. Now my gift from what I understand, which isn't much, is very unique. It turns out that any power that has been used on me since I was born is now mine. I can read minds, see the future, and I'm a empath. But the really cool thing is that even during the change I kept my shielding abilities and can shield myself, or anyone with 500 feet of me, from any mental attacks; but at the same time can use my other powers.

So while walking around the store I use my gift to search for Edwards thoughts.....when suddenly I hear, "ah just like I remember it. Maybe I should by some just to sniff so that I can smell it whenever I want to? Nah, thats too weird. Seductive Strawberry with a hint of Freesia. Of coarse that is the name of it." Omigod. He is here. And oddly is in the shampoo isle smelling my shampoo. I can't believe he still remembers. Of coarse I remember what he smalls like. Who could ever forget that honey golden scent that he naturally admitted.

I subconsciously decided to continue down the isle, for what reason I know not but that I was just drawn to him. The closer I got to him the more anxious I was. I truly didn't know how he would take to me being a vampire. So I did the one thing I was brave enough to do...I tapped his shoulder. When he turned around I put to action my empath power and the only thing I felt coming from him was.....surprise....aww......and love.

He turned towards me grabbed my waist and hugged me to him and as soon as I was close enough to notice what was going on.

He. Kissed. Me........


	4. At A loss

1**Authors Note**

Well guys Im trying to figure where I should go next with our story.....

I`ve considered many options and have yet to come up with a conclusion.

So how about you all send me suggestion of where you want the story to go???

That would be very appreciated. Just send it in a PM or a review!

I love you guys!

Allie


	5. Generic Minds

**Okay, so I haven't updated anything in like forever. I guess that is just how junior year is gonna be. This chapter is short, but the next one will be considerably longer. Thanks for sticking by my story.**

**I own nothing.**

Once I talked to my family, and decided to head out, I was at a loss as to where to go first. Did I really believe she stayed in Forks after all this time? Of course she didn't. She had the whole world at her finger tips. Why would she need to stay there?? But me, Edward Cullen, being the idiot that I am decided to head to the place where it all began.

Forks, Washington.

When I got there, the town looked the same as it always had. Not too busy. But not completely bare either. As I walked around I couldn't let go of the feeling that something major was fixing to happen. I decide to go where ever my feet carry me, and Guess where I ended up.. The grocery store. I have never stepped foot into a grocery store, so out of curiosity I waltzed on in. As I roamed around the isles, I registered that other people's minds were quite boring and monotonous when grocery shopping. When I passed one isle in particular, a scent from my past caught my attention.

At first I had hopes that it was her, and that she was still here, and that our reconciliation would be this simple.

But with my luck, of course it wasn't her. It was just her shampoo. I already had this scent memorized forever, but what would a little smell do?

Just as I was thinking about the ridiculous name for the shampoo, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I was awestruck by who it was.

She was just as beautiful as ever, but something was different about her. As I continued to think on what was different my body had other ideas and dove straight into a kiss. What surprised me was the way that Bella, small fragile Bella, threw me off of her and got up in my face and blew up. What she was saying never even registered to me.

For I was so transfixed by her familiar yet different Golden eyes.


	6. OldNew Bella

BPOV  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? Actually don't answer that, don't even talk to me. I haven't seen you in so long, and the first thing you do when you see me is try to pick up where we left off?? Well listen here Mister "Edward Cullen" I am a changed girl, I am emotionally stronger now and do not need you to baby me and try to push me on yourself!!""""

He looked at me as though he had heard nothing I had previously said and was blatantly staring at my eyes like he was scared…

"What are you staring at? They are eye balls; ours look just the same….."

Ohh…..he didn't realize I was a vampire until he saw them…NOT GOOD.

I turned around to leave, when all of the sudden HE was the one in MY face!!!

"What the hell happened to you??? I left here to keep you from being a vampire…What did you do?? Go out looking for a vampire to change you after I left??"

For some reason what he said right than really hurt me..

I turned around and walked slowly to the door. He walked in the same general direction as me also..

As soon as I got out of the damned store I took off running as fast as I could to get away from him!  
He needs to understand that the old Bella might have been okay with him talking to her with that tone.

But new vampire Bella was not okay with it….

He could Go To Hell……………

_**A/N**_

**Okay so Tonight I updated this and my other story, Never Say Never, I am starting to feel like I can no longer write this story and am no longer doing a good job of it at that. **

**Leave reviews on if I should continue it or not and be sure to check out Never Say Never also**


	7. changes unseen

EPOV

Who was that? My Bella would never treat me like that. Hell, I have never seen her act like that. But

then I had to go and be a total jerk to her, and take my surprise about her….vampireness… out on her in

the form of anger.

If at first I thought I had to be lucky for her to talk to me, now I probably need my own personal

leprechaun, and pot o' gold.

It seems that she really took a low blow from the last thing that I said. She probably did go out and get

herself turned only to hate the life it gave her. When I tried to tell her.

I guess I should follow after her and try to make up. I mean she is the love of my life.

"Bella! Bella!" I said.

Instead of turning around and jumping to me, happy to see me her. She ran even faster. How was that possible. Nobody is faster than I.

"Bella, baby, just stop and come here and let's talk it out. You know that I still love you. I told you, You are it for me." I Pleaded.

Just then Bella turned around and stormed over towards me. Feisty.

"Baby! You called me Baby! Talk it out? How do you expect to just talk this out Edward? I moved on!

Maybe it would be smart if you would do the same! I mean it's not like I'm good enough for you or

anything. You made that mighty clear awhile ago! Now you are here and acting all, Bella baby I love

you? That's bull and you know it! No need denying it!" She yelled at my face.

Now that she had gotten close to me again. It was all I could do not to kiss her. There were subtle

changes about her that only a vampire could truly tell. Her hair was thicker and just flat out healthier.

Her curves were fuller and more pronounced. Her lips still were in a permanent pout. But what really

captivated me and pulled me in were her eyes. Now don't get me wrong. I loved her seep chocolate

eyes, but it was just something about her having the caramel eyes that I, and my family had, that turned

me on to the extreme.

I knew one thing and one thing only.

I was more in love with Isabella Swan, than I was when I first left her.

And now, how to prove it to her?


End file.
